Back to SkyClan: the Escape
by sumwantin777
Summary: SkyClan used to live in the gorge. However, a twoleg changes that, for "control the amount of wild cats". Follow Maplemist the young warrior and her former mentor and nephew, and Skystar the founder of SkyClan and other two SkyClan leaders, to two paths-for escaping and... Who is the twoleg?
1. Unknown causes

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Skystar, Leafstar, Cloudstar, One Eye and Sol.

This story takes place at countless generations after Leafstar, so SkyClan is now full of OC.

Anyway just let the story starts!

 **(Maplemist's POV)**

I'm back to the camp, after doing some patrolling with other warriors. It's the best time to have some treats. I walk to the fresh kill pile, and pick the thrush at the top of it.

Ask me who I am? My name is Maplemist. I am a warrior, and I got my name seven moons ago. I have a brother and a sister, and their names are Mudfeather and Squirrelwind. Squirrelwind had two kits, however one of them died, and the remaining kit is a tom called Whiskerkit. My leader, Briarstar, is a noble leader. His deputy, Nightfall, is great too. She led me and other warriors to the patrol I have gone to before I have this meal.

Anyway, this thrush is quite delicious. I bite the wing of it, and there are smooth meat under the feathers. This is my favourite part of a thrush.

Suddenly, I feel some tire coming out from my shoulder. I'm better to finish the thrush as fast as I can, then get some sleep. After I finish the thrush, I feel more tired now. I must get a sleep. When I walk into the warriors den, I see Talonlight walking into the den.

"You feel tired too, Maplemist?" He asked, yawning.

"Yes," I say, "It's horribly tired. But the patrolling work isn't tiring at all."

"Strange,"Talonlight murmured, then he ties down for sleep. I do the same too.

However, when I wake up, the surroundings aren't the similar SkyClan camp anymore. The floor becomes hard, and the scent isn't like any cats too.

"Hey kit, you are here too?" A similar voice says.

I suddenly find out who's talking: my former mentor Swiftheart. When he mentored me, he called me "kit". There's nothing wrong. When I stand up to see the cat, he looks like Swiftheart, because he has black fur and amber eyes. He looks at me, then meowed,"There's also your nephew too." After that, I see the dark gray fur of him and his bright, blue eyes. I know I have to protect him now.

However, the problem we're facing is...where are we?


	2. What should we do?

**(Skystar's POV)**

Night falls at the place where SkyClan ancestors walk. After having a quick meal at the fresh kill pile, I go to the Interpreting Rock, where we talk to the cats in dreams. Today, I promised to go to the Interpreting Rock with Cloudstar and Leafstar, to talk with the cats. When I arrive there, they are already here. Cloudstar touches the rock gently, and an image about SkyClan camp appears. However, there's something strange-

"Where are the fellow cats?" Leafstar asks. I touch the rock and move the image. Now it shows the warriors' den. There're still empty. Cloudstar is shocked so he changes the images fast, but there're still no cats.

"They're all missing-they might be in danger!" He shrieks. I close my eyes and start to think about the possible dangers.

Killed? There will be blood and bodies.

Kidnapped? The cat doesn't talk to us.

Perhaps they are...taken away!

"I'm afraid that they were taken away...I don't want to."I meow. "Perhaps," Leafstar says, "We have to think about what to do now."

I gulp. Maybe it's real...When I was alive, too many things were lost from me, and made life depressing. When it was Cloudstar's time, I lost my son Thunderstar, my brother, and other cats that aren't in my clan. I don't want to lose my cats. All of them. I won't forgive the cat who cause it.

"Go down to the world and look for them."I say. "I think this is the only solution. Agree Leafstar?" Cloudstar asks. Leafstar nods.

"Okay then," I meow, "Let's set off at tomorrow's dawn." The other two leaders nod.

I just hope we can find them alive.


	3. Fight in new place

**(Maplemist's POV)**

I look at the whole place that we are in. At my left, there are some dens, Swiftheart and Whiskerkit are at there. At my right, there're some pellets, but I won't be eating it if I'm not starving. There are Wood brambles around the place we are in, and there are two cats in my back. They leap on me and pin me down. I see Swiftheart leaps out, and fights with the reddish brown she-cat, but she beats him instead. Now he is pinned like I do.

"Tell me your name!" the cream-coloured cat who pinned me growls. "You must be the newcomers."

"Ermmm...My name is Maplemist," I say nervously, then I try to stand up, and meow warily, "Then who are you?"

"Don't talk to Bark like that!" The reddish brown she-cat growls, "I am Robin. Remember me."

"You know who I am now..."The cat named Bark goes back, his gaze doesn't leave Swiftheart. "Then who is this cat?"

"My name is Swiftheart, and I am a SkyClan warrior." He answers.

"Warrior, right?" Bark laughs sarcastically, "Then why you will be beaten by a she-cat?"

Swiftheart goes silent. I guess he doesn't know how to answer. I seems like I have to help him.

"Then why you let your cat attack a warrior?" I retort, and hope he goes silent.

However, things are not going as I want to. Bark rushes to me, then kicks my chin hard. I feel painful, but I have to hold on. We still have much to suffer, so that I shouldn't be beaten at here. I stand up, and face this cream coloured tom. He attacks me again, but I duck it this time. "Mouse dung!" He growls, and slams my face. I fall backwards, and roll to dodge Bark's attacks. Swiftheart, who is still being pinned, shakes Robin down from his back, and ambushes Bark from the back. Bark falls down, Swiftheart gives him a slash. "This is what you've get to insult a warrior!" He snarls.

Bark stares at Swiftheart, his fur bristling. Swiftheart doesn't let him to stand a chance, and makes a kick move on him. Bark growls and attacks him again. I suddenly feel something strikes me. I look backwards and see Robin biting my tail hard, blood is spiting from my tail. This treacherous she-cat pins me again. She uses her paws to press my head down on the ground. As I know, twoleg grounds are hard, at least this one is. "Look at me!" She growled.

"Hel...Ughhhh!"I want to call for help to Swiftheart, but she slaps me, then snarls,"Stop talking!" After that, she lifts up a paw, and hits down...


	4. Picking the Scent up

**(Skystar's POV)**

"How is it going? Do you get any scent?" I ask.

"I find some dirty moss in the leader's den!" Cloudstar tells us.

I don't say anything. In the nursery, the scent of the queens are still fresh, but kits are stale. Except for one kit.

Whiskerkit.

I sniff the moss which is a queen's size, then find one thing.

A golden round thing with sound. I call Cloudstar and Leafstar here. After examining the thing, Leafstar meowed, "It's a bell! It always appears on the kittypets' collars!"

"Kittypet collars? I guess there were kittypets coming into the camp!" Cloudstar meows. I think it is a possible guess, because there are kittypet scent.

"Will it be the daylight warriors?" Leafstar asks. "Maybe it's twolegs came into the camp and take away them, then the bell fell?" She suggested a guess.

I nod. Then I go to the Skyrock. I smell a fresh scent from here to the twoleg place. It's about the warriors and apprentices. "Come and see!" I shout. The two leaders run to here. "I think we find the way to go." Cloudstar meow fast. "Just go into the twoleg place! I think there will be cats. Let's follow the scent trail." We nod and start running by sniffing the trail. We follow to the end of the trail-

A twoleg nest with full of cats. There are SkyClan cats too.


	5. Rescued

**(Maplemist's POV)**

Robin slams me hard. I really hope her to stop. Next, she uses a bunch of swear words to tease me, then insults everything. I rake her belly, however she doesn't stop slamming me, then I am hurt. Blood comes out from my cheek.

"Help!" I wail. "Swiftheart!"

However, he doesn't have time for saving me. He is still wrestling with Bark. He slashes Bark, however Bark ducks. After that, Bark forms a move, then Swiftheart is bleeding. It doesn't mean for that!

Robin is biting my shoulder. As she aims to my neck to the next target, she slashes my chin. I growl, suddenly feel Robin's teeth.

"No, Robin!" I shout. "I know what's going on!"

"Too late, idiot." Robin snarls, then laughs crazily. Suddenly, her laugh turns into wail. I look at the attacker. She has starlight on her fur, her amber eyes are burning with fire. She bites Robin's neck, and growls, "It's what you've get." Then she looks at me. "Leave here." She meows.

I start to run. I see Swiftheart picks up Whiskerkit, and follows a pale gray tom with white patches. He flicks his tail, and calls the cats who belongs to SkyClan to leave with him. Next, I hear Bark's scared mew, "Please show mercy! I know I was in wrong!" A starry light gray tom pins him, his ice blue eyes stares at Bark furiously. He hisses, "Don't bother SkyClan. Otherwise I will shred you!"

"I...I give up!" Bark cries. The light gray tom takes away his grip and talks to the cream and brown she-cat. The cat nods and meows," I have told you to leave!" She meows. I don't know how to answer.

"It's okay, Leafstar," the gray tom with white patches meows, "Come on, let's go back to the camp."


	6. Back to the camp

**(Skystar's POV)**

I run after the old white cat, who is a SkyClan elder. Cloudstar brings SkyClan cats to the skyrock, then settle the cats, but something happens-

"The camp!" Leafstar shouts. The trees are killed, their bodies are left next to the skyrock. The dens are taken away by monsters. I hear a warrior gasps. "Impossible!" He shouts.

"We have to find a place to settle the cats!" Cloudstar meows. Leafstar nods. I realise the is a huge space for cats to settle, so I tell them to gather some bushes. Some strong warriors bring some huge bushes, and apprentices bring back moss. I walk to the other leaders, including Briarstar, the current leader. "We have to take the camp back!" I say.

Briarstar replies,"We can't live here all day long. Let's fight the monsters!"

"Impossible!" I snap. "We're not going to fight monsters."

"I have a solution!" Leafstar meows. "Let's ride on monsters! After they go back to their dens, we can find who causes it."

"Alright," Briarstar nods. "Let's go then."

I hope I can shred that cat who cause it.


	7. Ready

**(Skystar's POV)**

We see the twoleg in its den. It is sleeping.

"Come on let's just jump on it and kill it?" Briarstar asks.

"Not yet Briarstar." Leafstar replied.

"Hush! It wakes!" Cloudstar hisses.

The twoleg yowls and turns into a cat. He has ginger fur and only one eye. Unlucky me, I know who he is.

"Oh my..."I whisper, "No way to be him..."

"You know him?" Cloudstar asks.

I nod. A bird is delivered to the cat. He starts to eat it.

"I fought him before. He nearly killed me. You three can you have me to pin him, then I will make the final blow. Okay?" I meow fast.

The other three leaders nod.

I put on a "ready to leap" action. I hope this fight can take away his life!


	8. My Hope

**(Maplemist's POV)**

I sheath my claws and pick up the moss. After I am rescued by ancestors, I escape from Bark's territory. As the elders say, the former leaders went saving them. My friend, Talonlight is going on a gather mission with me and other two apprentices. On the way we return, I see Nightfall walking to us, her black fur bristling. "Briarstar is leaving with the ancestors." She meows.

"Really?" Talonlight asks. "I hope I can go on to that mission too!"

"I think you must do this mission first," Nightfall replies. "Look what you are doing." Talonlight looks at the ground. The moss that he has gathered is on the ground. He smiles.

"Anyway, I just hope they can fight the territory back." Nightfall adds. I nod, and head back to the "camp".


	9. The Fight

**(Skystar's POV)**

I hear the cat's eating sound. I stare at him with hatred. "Anyway, when can we raid on him?" I whisper.

"As fast as we can-" Cloudstar answers, and sees Briarstar springing out from the hiding spot. "Wait! No, Briarstar!" He yells.

The tom looks back, and spots us. He hisses at us and yowls at the sky. A lot of cats jump into the battlefield. _Ordinary style,_ I think. I run into the crowd and I see a cat leaping on me. I realize that is Snake, who joined my group before the great battle and marked by One Eye. This time he hisses at me and makes an evil grin. I stare at him. He slams at me, when I am aiming his ribs. I bite his front leg, and the wound starts to bleed. However, this cat slashes at me too."Stop working for him, Snake!" I shout.

"Too late," He replied. "Marks can't fade." Then he leaps on me. We have a wrestle next to the twoleg item which is the cat manages to sit. Briarstar pushes Snake down from my back, then gives a chomp to him. Snake's yellow eyes turn dull. Briarstar throws his body down and asks, "Are you okay, Skystar?"\

I nod, and stand next to Briarstar. While we are fighting off a white tom, he snarls at me, "Listen, Skystar. You will fade away after the encounter." He makes a smirk at me.

"Never!" Briarstar and I growl at the same time, then we look at each other. We nod and face the tom, then I put an end on his life. I hiss while I see his body. Then I kick his face hard. _You deserve it, white tom,_ I thought. I leap on the hard twoleg thing and kick some of the items that are put on the twoleg thing. A similar voice comes from down. I see Slash fighting with Cloudstar. Slash is wailing while Cloudstar is making a grip on him. "I give up!" He wails.

"Then leave here!" Cloudstar growls. Slash is escaping from him, however the cat blocks his way. "We have to fight them!" He says.

The cat finally spots me. He leaps on the twoleg thing, as we see each other. We look at each other with hatred.

"I won't be fading away this time, One Eye," I growl.

"You will." One Eye replies, then he pounces on me. I shout, " Pin him, please!"

"They never reply you. Where are you cats and you relatives?" He mocks. "They hate you, Skystar. You won't get the help."

"Never..." I answer with hesitate. One Eye unsheathes his claws and makes a move on me. My left shoulder is bleeding, and I should give back the skills I have.

I claw his nose as I try to make myself confidence. I hiss at him and jump on him. I never think that he can reach me, but he does. I give out a shock. It doesn't have to be like that.

"Never reach me, Skystar," One Eye laughs. I feel angry with him and try to reach him. However it can't stop him. However I manage to do!

At that time, other leaders leaps onto the twoleg thing. They pin him down. "Final blow!" Leafstar yowls. I cut his neck and his body fades.

"The cat who will fade is you," I meow. "I know I do something very wrong at the first, but thanks to them, I can restart it."

"It's what you manage to be." A voice rings. I look at the speaker. It's Star Flower.

"I have told the twolegs to take the monsters away." She meows. "I hear everything at the interpreting rock. Everthing is back to normal. Let's settle the Skyclanners back to the camp they manage to live."

~The End~


End file.
